valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin'a'in
The Shin'a'in are nomadic horsebreeders living on the Dhorisha Plains. They live in tents, moving their herds from one grazing area to another. Their cultural is bright and colorful, from their clothing to their storytelling and music. The Shin'a'in guard the Dhorisha Plains, and are known as shrewd traders and excellent horsemen. The Shin'a'in are strongly analogous to the native Plains peoples of the United States, such as the Apache, Comanche, and Sioux. Clans The Shin'a'in have no true organization above that of a clan. However, each clan has a number of elders that deal with other clans. Shin'a'in are known by their name and clan; for example Tarma shena Tale'sedrin is Tarma of the Clan Tale'sedrin. The Shin'a'in began with four clans, and others have grown from these. The four original clans are: * Liha'irden - Clan of the Racing Deer * Pretera'sedrin - Clan of the Grass-cat * Tale'sedrin - Clan of the Stooping Hawk * Vuy she'edras - Clan of the Wolf Other Clans include: * For'a'hier - Clan of the Firefalcon * Jor'ethan - Clan of the Bear History Following the Cataclysm, the Kaled'a'in divided into two groups the Tayledras and the Shin'a'in, in an event known as the Sundering of the Clans. The Tayledras clans chose to continue using magic, spending their time taming the wild magic unleashed by the Mage Wars and cleansing the land. The Shin'a'in clans instead became guardians of the magical weapons left over from the wars. The weapons were buried on the Dhorisha Plains were the clans could guard them. Aside from the clan Shamans, the Shin'a'in do not allow magecraft. They don't want their people to be tempted to use the magical weapons. This balance remained for two thousand years, until The Mage Storms prompted the unearthing of the weapons in search of something that could blunt the destruction. Economics The Shin'a'in are known for their high-quality horses. They breed a variety of saddle, trail and war horses. The best of each remain under guard on the Plains, where they contribute to the breeding programs. The culls may be sold out of the Clans, which is a major source of income for the Shin'a'in. However, they are very picky about who they sell their horses to. In Shin'a'in cultural, horses are considered part of the family. They are actually referred to as children of the Clan. The Shin'a'in will ignore all financial considerations in favor of placing one of their "children" in a good home. Religion Shin'a'in worship a goddess, called the Star-Eyed. She has four aspects, each tied to one of the four winds. Most priestly functions are fulfilled by the Shamans, who are allowed to work with magic within the bounds set out for them. The other branch of religious service is the Kal'enedral. These warriors are sworn to the Goddess of the South Wind, the Star-Eyed in her aspect as Warrior. Though mostly they serve as fighters, they are also priests, and have religious roles to fulfill. Notable Shin'a'in * Tarma * Kethry * An'desha * Kethra * Tre'valen Category:Ethnicities